Memories of a Moment
by quiet-heart
Summary: A whisper here, a hug there, a bit of laughter over there. Maybe a kiss, perhaps a touch, or a smile. Sometimes there are tears of sorrow and harsh words, just as there are jokes and tears of laughter. These are memories, these moments, and they are all part of Gibbs and Dabi's world. Short stories in Dabi and Gibbs' worlds. Various guest stars.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Gibbs was getting frustrated. He could hear meowing, he was sure of it, but he couldn't find the source of it. All he knew for sure was that it was coming from around his truck.

"And I'm already late for work," he groused, getting down on his knees and peering under his truck with his flashlight. He looked up under the axles and that was when he spotted it; bright yellow eyes staring back at him.

"Meow," the kitten squeaked, before shivering.

It was cold. Spring was supposed to be arriving, but that wasn't for another few weeks, according to the calendar so it was still pretty chilly outside. Grunting, Gibbs wiggled under the truck and grabbed the kitten by the scruff of the neck, ignoring the hissing and growling. Good thing he was wearing gloves.

"What the hell?" he muttered, looking at the kitten in the growing daylight after squirming out from under the truck. The kitten had the biggest ears he'd ever seen on a cat and was the scruffiest, skinniest looking thing he'd seen in a long time. It had fur, sort of, dirty brown fur, and feet that looked like they were three sizes too big for such a little body.

"Wait a minute... six toes on both front feet? Since when?" The kitten did indeed have six toes on both its front feet, and claws to match, Gibbs quickly realized when the kitten managed to catch the skin past his gloves. The little fellow was making it very plain he did not like the human's examination of him.

"No collar and no tattoo in the ear, definitely male though," Gibbs muttered, checking out the very-visible testicles under the kitten's tail. He got hissed at for his efforts.

The little guy badly needed a bath, a meal, and a warm place and Gibbs was not the person to provide it. _Dabi, on the other hand... Jed might like him._

Jed was a young cat with a condition known as radial agenisis; the bones in his forearms never developed; and Dabi had once admitted to thinking he needed a buddy. This little guy looked like he had plenty of spunk and would fit the bill perfectly.

Tucking the kitten under his coat to keep him warm, Gibbs took out his phone and hit a speed-dial button.

"It's me. I'm going to be late; I have to take a kitten to Dabi and it needs a bath," he said to the person who answered the call. "Go ahead; I'll meet you there. Just send me the address."

He ended the call and glanced at the now-purring kitten. "You better not have fleas, furball," he muttered, getting into his truck.

_NCIS Headquarters:_

"Boss is going to be late," said Tony DiNozzo, grabbing his gear as he, Tim McGee, and Ellie Bishop headed for the elevator."Said he'd meet us at the scene. Something about taking a kitten to Dabi and it needing a bath."

"A kitten?" Ellie repeated curiously.

"That's what he said," said Tony.

"I can already hear the cursing," said Tim. "Cats and water, not a good mix. Last time my sister tried to give her cat a bath, I wound up with six stitches in my arm."

"Why you?" Ellie asked.

"Because I was the dumb fool who tried to catch the damn thing," Tim replied.

At the Kranz Bakery the kitten was immediately taken into the apartment above the bakery and given a bath. Jed watched from the toilet seat, eyes curious about the newcomer.

A short while later, Gibbs received a text message from Dabi.

_He's not brown he's white. There was half an inch of mud and dirt in the tub by the time I finished._

_ Bet that's one pissed off kitty, _Gibbs replied_. _

_I don't know. He hasn't stopped eating since Nana offered him tuna. Second can already._

_ And Jed? _

_Drying him off now. Little guy hissed at him once but that was it. _

_You going to keep him?_

_Might as well. Nana suggested calling him Ruah, which is the Hebrew version of 'spirit' or 'ghost.' He's odd-looking, especially with his six toes and huge ears, but he's cute. _

_Don't let DiNozzo see him; he looks like Bat Boy._

_ Dad!_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Nana was retiring and going on a cruise to heaven-knows-where. That meant Dabi was now completely in charge of the bakery.

"I've also been given explicit instructions to renovate the apartment," said Dabi. She was sitting at her father's desk at NCIS, cradling a cup of coffee, and trying to prevent the onset of a headache.

"In what way?" Gibbs asked.

"Any way I want. Seems the place has too many memories for Nana and when she comes back, she wants the place completely different." Dabi groaned, rubbing her temples. "And I don't even know where to start. I know what needs to be done, but beyond that, I have no clue."

"What needs to be done?"

"Plumbing could use some repairs, especially in the bathroom. Wouldn't hurt to have the wiring checked. Get that up to code, if need be."

"It does," said Gibbs. "The building was originally built in the 1960's and the last renovation was done about fifteen years ago."

"You know this how?"

"I pulled the paperwork," he said, handing her the file.

"Great, more paperwork. I hate paperwork."

"That's what computers are for," said Tim.

"Does that mean you want to come and work for me? Help me out with the paperwork?" Dabi asked hopefully.

"Not a chance," said Tim. "I don't want to wind up in a psychiatric hospital any time soon."

"Gee, thanks. Plus, Leo will be moving in with me. Ever since Fran moved out to the college dorms, the place has been a bit empty," Dabi said.

"They're not going to fix the loft?" Ellie asked.

"Insurance company says the building is too badly damaged, so the owners are just going to collect the insurance and move on," said Dabi. "Good thing Rocky gets along with Jed and Ruah."

"Any idea what started the fire?" Gibbs asked.

"I don't know and neither does Leo. We're not hearing anything, which pisses us both off. Good thing Leo had tenant insurance, though," said Dabi.

"DiNozzo..." Gibbs said.

"Calling the fire department, boss," said Tony, already picking up the phone.

"If it's an accident, that's one thing, but if it's arson, then that's a whole other mess," Tim said.

"And raises questions of who and why," said Ellie.

Dabi groaned. Gibbs just smiled. "You'll be just fine," he assured her. "You may make mistakes along the way, but trust your people and be willing to share the load where you need to. Daniel and Sharee probably made their fair share of mistakes but it looks like things turned out just fine."

"Is that before or after I put a bullet in someone's ass?" Dabi asked sourly.

_A week later_:

Leo walked into the office, followed by a tall man using a cane. The man was clean-cut and wore jeans and a dress-shirt. He was looking around curiously, not sure why Leo had brought him there. Dabi was at her desk, paperwork scattered around her, and swearing.

"These bastards are short-changing me but I can't figure out where!" she growled.

Leo tapped her on her shoulder and her head jerked up. "What?" she demanded. "Oh, hi."

"Hi. Bad time?" he asked. "I hate paperwork."

"I've noticed. What gives?"

"One of our suppliers is short-changing me but I can't figure out where," she groused. "Plus that contractor that Dad recommended? He just told me that the entire damn building needs a wiring code up-date. And so does the plumbing. Plus one of the delivery trucks has apparently broken down but no one will tell me what the hell is wrong with it!"

"Bad day."

"Very!" Leo smiled. "I may have a solution to at least some of your problems. This is Owen Rivens, former Navy. His specialty was Logistic Specialist."

"Hi Owen, I'm Dabi. Nice to meet you. What the hell is Logistic Specialist?"

"It's otherwise known as Storekeepers, and they are are tasked with maintaining ship or company military supply stores. They do what you're trying to do, which is run the bakery."

"Does that include paperwork?" she asked hopefully.

"A large part of it, yes."

"Ma'am, may I take a look at your supplier paperwork?" Owen asked politely. "I may be able to figure out what's going on."

"Please!" Dabi said, all but shoving the file towards him. He snagged a pencil from the cup on the desk and started going through the file. There was a knock on the door and the person, a man dressed in jeans, shirt with store logo on it, and apron stuck his head in, catching Dabi's attention.

"Barack's is here with a shipment," he said.

"And they're the bastards that have been shorting me," she growled, heading out of the office.

Leo and Owen followed her, with a scowl developing on the former Navy officer's face as he went through the file. Someone else caught Dabi's attention. They were rapidly becoming short of flour and sugar, two of the bakery's absolute must-haves. The supplier was Barack's Bakery Supply Co.

"I'm trying to get that fixed, I swear," Dabi said. "The idiots are here now and I'm on my way to deal with him."

Owen tapped Dabi on the shoulder. "Ma'am, may I deal with him?" he asked.

"Please! And stop calling me ma'am! My name's Dabi!"

"Yes ma'am."

Dabi growled and Leo smiled. At the docks, Owen took the waiting man's paperwork and said, "Nothing gets cleared until I check each and every item, is that understood?"

"I'm in a hurry," the man whined.

"Too bad. You've been short-changing this lady on her orders and if I find one single thing wrong, being late for whatever you're late for is going to be the least of your problems," said Owen. He smiled, but his smile didn't reach his eyes, and the man gulped nervously.

"I mighta forgotten one or two things," he mumbled.

"Really? Then, once everything is off-loaded, I suggest you go back to your company and get them," Owen growled.

Owen was thorough in his examination and when he was done, the look on his face was not good. "The order called for two dozen bags of flour. You're short four. It also called for two dozen bags of caster sugar. Again, you're short four. You're also short several boxes of Crisco, baking soda, baking powder, and coconut flour. And you're charging her for the full order. Are you out of your damn mind? As soon as this is done being off-loaded, you, sir, are going back to the supply company and getting the rest of the damn order and you can bet your britches I will be counting each and every one!"

The driver all but ran to his truck. Owen turned to Dabi and said, "I would strongly recommend you discontinue using that company, ma'am. I know someone better."

Dabi was looking at him with wide eyes. "Do you need a job? I hope you do!"

"I could use one, ma'am," Owen admitted.

"You have one!"

"When do I start?"

"You just did! The office is yours! You handle the paperwork and those idiots, I'll handle the baking," she said. "By the way, are you allergic to cats?"

"No ma'am. I like 'em well enough; couple of strays kept me company when I was stationed in Kuwait," he said, following her back in to the bakery.

"Fine. Your office is also home to Jed, Ruah, and Rocky," said Dabi. "Jed walks on his elbows because of radial agenisis, Ruah is all white and possibly part Cornish Rex, and Rocky looks like someone stuck a cattle prod up his ass. Oh, and Jed likes to sleep on the phone for some reason."

"That's what a headset is for, ma'am," said Owen.

Dabi stopped in the middle of the bakery, stuck her fingers in her lips, and whistled loudly. When everyone was looking at her, she jerked a thumb at Owen. "This is Owen. He's our new office manager. He just tore a strip off of Barack's and apparently we won't be using them anymore. Seems he knows someone better. Therefore, from now on, the paperwork and the office is his."

"Does that mean you'll be less grouchy?" one woman asked.

"What do you mean?"

"You're a grouchy bitch when you're doing paperwork."

"I am not!"

Several people chimed up, "Are too!"

Dabi's face went scarlet. Owen looked at Leo, eyes wide.

"She's the boss," Leo said. "If she says you have a job, you have a job."

"She doesn't even look old enough to be running this place, much less running these guys!"

"Born and raised here. Her grandmother, Nana, just retired and handed Dabi the reins. They know it and now you know it," said Leo.

"I've got my work cut out for me, don't I?"

Leo just grinned. "Still want that job?"

"After Kuwait and the Navy, this should be fun."

Leo patted him on the shoulder. "You ain't seen nuthin' yet, brother. Trust me. Daddy's a former Marine and now NCIS. Think about it."

"I am and I'm not so sure I like what I'm thinking..."

_A few days later:_

"He made Chief Petty Officer before being injured in an attack near the Kuwait Navy base," Gibbs said, reading from the file he'd brought Dabi. She had asked him to run a background check on her new office manager. Recent events had taught her to be careful about the people she hired, and Gibbs had been quite happy to help. "His actions earned him a Purple Heart and a Navy and Marine Corps Medal and his file says he was a damn good storekeeper who got hit with PTSD."

"Which is why he was working with Leo," said Dabi.

Owen joined them, clipboard in hand. He was still in jeans and dress shirt, but the shirt was more relaxed and the sleeves were rolled up, and he had a wireless headset in one ear. "Ma'am," he said, indicating where she needed to sign. "Sir," he said, nodding at Gibbs.

"Jethro Gibbs, NCIS," said Gibbs, offering his hand.

"Owen Rivens, sir. Thought the name sounded familiar. You were one of the agents involved in that whole mess with Harper Dearing, weren't you? When he set off that bomb on the USS Brewer?" said Owen, accepting the handshake.

"And went after us at NCIS," said Gibbs.

"Bastard. Hope you guys got him."

"He won't be causing anyone any more trouble, that's for sure," said Gibbs.

"And that's exactly what I have to do," said Owen, spotting something. "Jameson!" he yelled, heading for a scruffy-looking kid with a sour look on his face.

Gibbs grinned. "He's a good one," he said.

"Good to know. Now if he would just stop calling me ma'am, I'd be happy."

"So call him Chief; it was his rank."

Dabi smiled. "The girls already call him Handsome."

"And the cats?"

"Tolerate him and he tolerates them. Life is so much fun."

"You ain't seen nothing yet."

"I hate you."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

NYPD Police Commissioner Francis "Frank" Regan had a bit of a problem. Garrett Moore, Deputy Commissioner of Public Information and Frank's de facto chief of staff, had just gotten punched out by a very angry woman as they were making their way through the courthouse.

Before she could attack him and before Security could get to her, a young woman with short red hair under an eight-point tan camouflage utility cover cap with the Marine logo on it, got there first. Even in black jeans, knee-high tan riding boots, and what looked like a well-worn over-sized Marine utility uniform coat under a black messenger bag, the girl managed to appear sure of herself.

"Look, you crazy bitch, that wasn't nice," she said, keeping a firm grip on the woman's arm.

As Garrett got up off the floor, groaning, while a guard helped him, the woman swore something nasty at her challenger and swung.

And was blocked. Again, and again, before the girl looked at Frank with a look of disgust on her face.

"You're kidding me, right?" she asked.

"Apparently not," said Frank.

"Fine, but I'm not getting blamed for this," she said. And with that, she proceeded to bring the woman down to the floor, bloodying her nose in the process, pulling moves Frank was sure he'd seen his son, Danny, pull during his days as a Marine.

"Would someone please put this bitch in cuffs?" the girl yelled.

Several guards gladly pounced on the woman and she was quickly cuffed and taken away, looking more than a little woozy.

"You okay?" the girl asked Garrett.

"I'll live," Garrett groaned.

"And I, ma'am, apparently now owe you lunch," said Frank.

The girl chuckled. "I wouldn't object. Dabi Moore-Gibbs, Washington, DC," she said, offering her hand.

"Frank Regan, Police Commissioner for NYPD," said Frank, accepting her hand. She had a firm grip and her nails were short but clean.

"A pleasure, sir. Where are we going? I'm starving."

Frank told her and she didn't even raise an eyebrow. "As long as the coffee's hot, I'm happy."

Dabi was with Gibbs and Ellie in New York City. Dabi was there on business to deal with one of the bakery's suppliers, while Gibbs and Ellie were chasing down a lead on a case. NCIS had discovered several sailors were being forced to transport drugs aboard their ships and one of the ports was in New York. They had the name of a suspect and a possible contact with the NYPD.

The deal was everyone would keep in close contact through text messaging. Dabi could wander through New York to her heart's content, as long as she stayed in touch with Gibbs or Ellie, whom she had become friends with. Ellie liked her for the delicious baked goods she was forever dropping off at NCIS and her pranks that she constantly pulled on Tony. Dabi also had Ellie's respect and admiration, for running such a complex business at such a young age and with a disability. As for Dabi, Ellie was fun, if not a bit quirky, and it was nice to have another girl to talk to, even if Ellie was older than her by several years.

Dabi had stopped by the courthouse to check on some licensing work on her new potential supplier and seen the angry young woman and the rather handsome-looking man in the suit. It didn't take Dabi much to figure out what was about to happen and she was already moving when the woman punched out the first guy.

The fight, if one could call it a fight, wasn't even really a fair fight, as far as Dabi was concerned.

And now this guy, Mr. Police Commissioner of the NYPD, was offering to buy her lunch at some swanky place. She figured her chances of him not doing something stupid were pretty good, or at least that's what she hoped. The senator who'd made a drunken grab at her still had the mark on his face from where she'd nailed him with a fancy serving platter a few weeks back. Neither Gibbs, Vance, nor SECNAV had been too impressed.

Vance's only comment was, "Nice hit. Did you have to hit him with the serving platter, though?"

"It was the first thing I could reach!" Dabi protested.

Publicly, SecNav Sarah Porter had not been amused, either by the senator or by Dabi, but had privately suggested to Dabi and Gibbs that, next time, Dabi aim for the balls. It seemed this particular senator had a known habit of getting a little grabby with girls Dabi's age.

"Although a dented silver platter may be reminder enough," Sarah said. "Nice swing."

"And if he has a broken jaw?" Gibbs asked.

Sarah just smiled. "It would shut him up for a few weeks, something I have no problem with. As for possible repercussions from him, I wouldn't worry about that. If he tries anything, he's going to have to explain to a very nasty tabloid paper a few little details he'd like to keep private."

"You're a nasty bitch, aren't you?" said Dabi, without thinking. Her face went red at the look of horror on her father's face, but Sarah just laughed.

"I have to be in this game, dear. It's called _survival_."

Now, as Dabi got in the back of the nice town car with Frank Regan, she quickly texted her father a message.

_Going to lunch with Frank Regan, Police Commissioner of the NYPD. Nice guy_, she sent.

_Have fun. And how the hell did you manage that?_

_Saved his suited ass from a bitch with an attitude at the courthouse. You good?_

_Running in to a bit of a problem over here, but will keep you posted. Be safe._

_Always._

The coffee was indeed good, and the menu, while a bit pricey, was actually pretty good. As for Frank, he was a charming gentleman who acted like one and treated Dabi just as. Garrett was funny but knowledgeable and once he got over the fact that she was practically a teenager and deaf to boot, he relaxed a bit.

Then Dabi got a message from Ellie.

"Uh-oh. Dad's pissed," she mumbled, reading the screen on her iPhone.

"What's the problem?" Frank asked, having been told about Gibbs' line of work and why they were in New York.

"Seems a Detective Hanoen is being a prick. The suspect Dad and Ellie are chasing after? He's Detective Hanoen's CI and is refusing to let them question the turd. Ellie has a sneaking suspicion this guy doesn't like feds and is deliberately making things difficult for Dad," said Dabi. "Dad needs to talk to this guy if they're going to get a lead on who the distributor is and who the main kingpin is that's forcing sailors to move drugs. If they can at least get a name, it would be a place to start."

"Hmm. May I have your father's number?" Frank asked.

Curious, Dabi gave it to him, seeing the smirk on Garrett's face.

Gibbs answered on the first ring.

"_Yeah, Gibbs_."

"Agent Gibbs, this is Police Commissioner Frank Regan. Your daughter, Dabi, is a very charming young lady and has appraised me of your situation. I believe Detective Hanoen is causing you some problems?" Frank asked.

"_That's putting it mildly, sir_," said Gibbs. "_We need to talk to his CI and Hanoen is refusing to help us find him or show us a list of his contacts. The sooner we get to him, the faster we can stop good men and women from having their careers destroyed_."

"I understand, Agent Gibbs. Is Detective Hanoen nearby?"

"_Yes sir_."

"Put him on, please." A moment later, the detective was on the line. "Detective Hanoen, this is Commissioner Regan. Agent Gibbs has asked us for our help. Such as it is, we will extend full courtesy towards him, just as he would if we were in his city. Is that understood?"

"_Yes, sir_," gulped the detective.

"Now, I understand some federal agents can be difficult and may make you uncomfortable, but they have a job to do, and so do you. If you cannot do that job to the absolute best of your abilities, then I would strongly suggest you re-evaluate your career with the NYPD. Am I clear on this, Detective?"

"_Yes sir_," said Hanoen, his voice very quiet.

"Excellent. Agent Gibbs, please."

"_Gibbs here._"

"I do not believe Hanoen will be giving you any more problems. However, as a courtesy, I will be sending another detective your way to give you a hand. Based on what your daughter has told me about you, I believe you'll find him a bit more agreeable."

"_Thank you, sir. I appreciate that_," said Gibbs.

"Anything for an officer of the law, and apparently a fellow Marine," said Frank. He hung up and then dialed another number. "Danny, are you busy? Good. There's an Agent Gibbs in town, NCIS. He's investigating a case involving drugs and sailors. Would you mind giving him a hand please? This is his number. Thank you."

"Danny?" Dabi asked Garrett.

Garrett smiled. "Detective Danny Regan, Frank's son. He has another son, Jamie, who's also a cop, and Erin, who's a deputy Trial Bureau chief with the District Attorney's office."

"Regular family of blue bloods, aren't you?" Dabi asked, eyes wide.

"And proud of it," said Frank.

At the precinct, Gibbs looked up when he heard someone call his name.

"Agent Gibbs?" a man with close-cut brown hair, penetrating eyes, and in a suit and tie, asked, coming up to him. A woman with dark brown hair followed him.

"That's me," Gibbs said.

The man held out his hand. "Detective Danny Regan. A mutual friend of ours sent me. Said you needed some help with a case?"

"Could use it. This is Agent Bishop," said Gibbs, introducing his probie.

"Ma'am," said Danny. "This is my partner, Detective Maria Baez."

"Pleasure," said Maria. "Could you bring us up to speed?"

"As long as you can tell me where the nearest coffee shop is; the coffee here is a joke," Gibbs groused.

Danny grinned. "I know just the place. And you're right; the coffee here is the closest we come to motor oil, I swear."

Ellie shivered in disgust.

_Back at the restaurant..._

"Fifty percent off any baked goods in the store and twenty-five percent off any special order cakes?" Frank asked, holding up a business card with the bakery logo and information on it. Dabi had just written on it and signed it. "What would the owners say?"

"With Nana retiring, _I'm_ the owner," said Dabi. "My office manager is a former Navy storekeeper and some of my staff have known me since I was born. I live right above the bakery and as I told you, we're in the process of renovating. So yeah, I think it's safe to say that card is pretty good."

"Well then, the next time I'm in Washington, I shall certainly make a point of stopping by," said Frank, smiling.

_Back at the bakery:_

Owen and Leo stared at the huge hole in the wall, the floor, and the mess in the apartment. Somehow, through various things coming together, the water heater in the basement of the bakery had just exploded.

No one was seriously hurt, but there was plenty of damage, mostly in the apartment.

"How the hell are we going to explain this to the insurance company?" Leo asked.

"Never mind the insurance company," said Owen. "I'm more worried about what Dabi's going to say."

"I can already hear the screaming," Leo groaned.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

It was evening, the day was done, and Gibbs was in his basement, working on his latest project; a special cabinet for Dabi. Gibbs looked up from his work at the sound of someone slamming his front door.

"Dad, it's me!" Dabi yelled.

A moment later, she appeared at the top of the stairs. As she made her way down the stairs, he studied her critically. She looked tired, more so than usual.

"Where's the good stuff?" she asked.

"You're only nineteen; you're not allowed the good stuff," he replied.

"Honestly Dad? Right now I don't frickin' care," she shot back. She found his bottle of bourbon, poured herself a shot, and before he could warn her not to, knocked it back.

He watched, trying not to grin, when she suddenly slammed the glass down and started coughing. "Holy Mary Mother of Jesus!" she swore when she could finally breathe again.

"Feel better?" Gibbs asked, resuming his work.

"No." She came over and flopped down on the chair next to the bench.

"What's up, kiddo?" he asked.

"What the hell have I gotten myself in to?"

"In what way?"

"The bakery. I've got a contractor who won't give me a straight answer about anything, like when he'll be done. The bakery renovations are a week behind schedule and I'm not seeing anything to suggest he's actually getting anything done, especially not since my water heater blew." Gibbs winced at that. "The same goes with my apartment. I've been without hot water for a week now. And I'm trying to keep the bakery running pretty much on my own. It's like none of the lawyers or the accounting departments will take me seriously."

"What about Owen?"

"If it weren't for him, I'd be up shit creek without a paddle. He's what's stopping me from totally drowning. I have two new department heads who are starting to get too big for their britches, just because, again, I'm a kid, so what could I possibly know?"

"Sounds like you need to pull everyone together and use a club on some heads."

"Don't tempt me. I might hit them hard enough to drive 'em into the ground and bury them," she growled.

Gibbs smiled at that. "Tell you what; the contractors won't take you seriously because you are a kid. However, I've had more than my share of experience in dealing with people like them and I have a vested interest in having the bakery and your apartment up and running."

"You do?" she asked suspiciously.

"Yeah; it keeps you safe, and if you're safe and I know you're safe, then I'm going to worry less."

"So if I give you the numbers and names, you'll do the yelling and inspecting?"

"I'll do one better; I'll bring in a contractor of my own to have a look around."

"He good?"

"She," Gibbs corrected. "And she should be; she's like you; she took over her father's business about six years ago."

"And?"

"And he was in business for over forty years, so she learned the job from the time she started crawling."

"Sounds good to me. Bring her in."

"As for the lawyers and accountants, as a family member of NCIS, you are entitled to assistance from JAG. I'll scare up a contact to act on your behalf."

"Thank you."

"And the two new department heads? Set Owen on them, with the warning that they either shape up or ship out. You're the boss and you may have to do some firing to get the point across." Dabi nodded, already resolving to text Owen in a bit. "How are things between you and Leo?" When Dabi's face started turning pink, Gibbs got the idea of another problem.

"I... Ummm... They're good, really good," she stammered.

"But?"

"Lately I've been, umm, struggling with, well, physical reactions that I don't quite understand," she admitted.

"In what way?"

"Sometimes, when he gets real close and I can smell him, especially if he's been working out, I start having trouble breathing. I can feel my eyes going wide and I can feel a tightness in my stomach. And I start aching down there," Dabi explained. "And all I can think about is kissing him, but knowing that won't be enough. I want him in ways I don't understand, and I'm terrified. I know what sex is but I don't understand these physical things."

"It's called arousal. Your grandparents didn't cover sex much, did they?" Gibbs guessed.

"It wasn't a topic that ever really came up. Jewish law forbids sexual contact, any kind of sexual contact, outside of marriage, so other than the 'your body is your business' and 'don't let strangers touch you' kind of thing in elementary school, it wasn't exactly talked about."

"I thought you said they followed the faith but not always the law."

"They did, but I kind of got the feeling that the whole sex thing was a bit uncomfortable for them."

"So it never really got covered because they probably didn't know how. And if you didn't ask, they didn't say. I'm guessing you haven't read any romance novels?"

"Never really interested me." Gibbs nodded in understanding; he never could see the attraction either. "And Leo's like the first guy I've ever really, really been with. Eric was sweet but I wasn't in any hurry with him. Think vanilla ice cream verses a super-duper banana split with three inches of real whipped cream, caramel and chocolate drizzle, and six cherries." Gibbs winced. "What do I do? Everything I've read says sex the first time hurts, and if it's supposed to be so good, why does it hurt?" Dabi asked.

"Because for first time girls, they've never been penetrated before, so the muscles haven't been stretched like that before. If you have a hymen, that has to be broken, and no matter how careful or good a guy is, it's going hurt. But from the sounds of it, Leo's a pretty good guy, so he'd want to make sure you felt good and that your pleasure is just as important as his."

"I'm guessing condoms are a must?"

"And so is birth control, using some personal lubricant, taking your time, and going with the flow. There's no harm in exploring each other. Believe me, that can be the best part," said Gibbs, a knowing grin on his face. "Even the condoms can be fun..."

Dabi stared at her father, eyes wide and face going red. "I'm guessing that's the reason the sex stuff industry makes money hand over fist?"

"And why at least one quarter of my murder cases involve affairs," he groused. "Catch up with Abby; she'd be able to help you more. You're turning into a woman, sweetheart, and there are some areas that are best handled by another woman. Normally that would be your mom, but since that's not possible, talk to Abby or Bishop, or even, God help me, Diane. They'll understand." Dabi bit her lip and nodded. "Just make sure that when the time comes, it's what you want, not what you're being pushed in to," he cautioned her.

"What about this whole 'no sex before marriage' thing? It's part of Jewish law and, from what I understand, part of the Catholic doctrine thing too."

Gibbs grunted. "Do you consider yourself Jewish?"

"I had a bat mitzvah when I turned sixteen, but it was more of a birthday party than an actual traditional Jewish celebration, so no, not really. I follow the faith, just not always the law. Not everything in the bakery is exactly kosher, and I recently took in an order for a lady who was helping her gay brother get married to his long-time partner. I wound up suspending one of my workers for verbally bashing the LBGT community in a way I really didn't approve of. Told her she had a choice; button it or beat it. She buttoned it."

Gibbs nodded. "And Leo?"

"His older brother, Mikey, married his long-time girlfriend last month, and from what I gathered, they were living together for about a year before then, so I'm guessing it's not really a big issue, especially since they had a really cute little boy with them that Leo said was his nephew." Dabi groaned and put her hands in her face and elbows on Gibbs work bench. "I've seen the way Leo looks at me sometimes, and it's like he's stripping me with his eyes, and the whole room goes so damn hot."

Gibbs tapped her on the shoulder, and when she looked up, he spoke. "Go with the flow. Use protection, make sure it's what you want, but go with the flow. As for everyone else, let me flex my muscles a bit. Sometimes having a federal agent in the family can come in handy."

"Does that include Uncle Toby?"

Gibbs grinned. "I'm sure he'd be happy to help. After all, you made his wedding cake."

"Yeah, and I got conned into making a birthday cake for Emily," Dabi groused. "She was asking for a pink princess cake with sparkles, but then I got a text from her last night asking if she could have a cake with Queen Elsa from that Disney movie, _Frozen_, on it. Complete with icicles, of course."

"Of course," said Gibbs, grinning.

"I'm not saying I can't do it, I'm just saying it's going to be one mother of a challenge."

"And you're always good with a challenge."

"Yeah? Well, this is one challenge that's killing me."

Gibbs smiled at his daughter and did the one thing she needed the most; he put his arms around her and gave her a tight hug. "You'll be just fine, sweetheart, I promise."

Dabi finally came home a few hours later. After talking to Gibbs, she'd gone to see Abby, who had offered her the same advice regarding sex, her company, and the contractor, even going as far as promising to see what dirt she could dig up on the guy. Then, having come to a decision, she'd made a stop at a local drug store.

Leo was in the kitchen, standing next to a large pot of water on the stove, that was starting to steam. Dabi recognized the pot; that was how they were getting hot water at the moment. Then her eyes went wide; Leo was in shorts and nothing else.

"Hi," she said, swallowing hard.

He looked up and smiled. "Hey," he said. "How did the visit with your dad go?"

"Good," she replied, forcing herself to hang up her coat, put her purse on the hallway table, and take off her shoes. "He knows another contractor, a woman whom he has high praise for, and he's going to bring her in and get her opinion on things. As for Sheldon and Archie, he said I may have to do some firing to get the message across. I'll talk to Owen, get him to play the heavy if need be. Whatcha up to?"

"Oh, getting some hot water for a sponge bath. I really miss the hot water tank," he said.

"So do I," she admitted. "Hence Dad doing the contractor thing. He also said I was entitled to JAG assistance and, no surprise there, knows someone who can give us a hand."

"Good." He watched as she came closer. She seemed to have made up her mind about something and it showed in her eyes. When she was close enough, she lifted her face for a kiss, which he gladly gave. But then she didn't stop there. Instead, she started running her hands up his chest and moving a heck of a lot closer. "What are you doing?" he asked, covering her hands with his. He liked what she was doing but wasn't sure if she knew where it could lead to.

She shrugged, a shy smile on her lips. "Just liking what I see and wanting to get a bit closer."

"If you get any closer, we're going to have a real serious problem," he cautioned.

"We already do," she replied huskily. "I'm just finally willing to do something about it. Tell you what; I'll wash your back, if you'll wash mine."

"If I wash your back, I can't promise you I'll stop there." He could feel the blood rushing to his groin and prayed for the strength to stop until he could get some protection.

"I don't want you to. In fact, I want to see every inch of you," she admitted.

He groaned. "I don't have protection," he admitted. Her next words sent him over the edge.

"_I do_."

And when she lifted her face again, that was the last coherent thought he had for a while.

_Two days later:_

"This is Mary Conners," said Gibbs, introducing the petite woman in jeans, t-shirt, with her black hair pulled back into a braid. She wore steel-toe boots, and carried a hard hat and covered metal clipboard.

Over the last two days, Dabi had worked with Owen to weed out staff members that were causing problems. This had resulted in the firing of Archie, formerly the head of the bread and buns department, and the suspension of Sheldon, head of the pie and basic cake department, for a week. Owen had recommended another worker, Ben, in place of Archie, and Dabi had subsequently agreed. Two other workers had also gotten fired as a result of their behaviour and attitude towards Dabi and the bakery.

A staff meeting had gotten the message across; Dabi was the boss. Yes, age-wise, she was just a kid, but the bakery was hers. Work with her, and the bakery would continue to operate as it currently was for the next generation, at the very least. Go against her, and she would be forced to start trimming things down. As for back-up, the junior staff was reminded of Owen, Leo, and Gibbs, along with Sharee.

"I may not always know what I'm doing, but I'm doing the best I can. You either work with me to help me keep this place running so that we all keep getting a steady paycheck, you show me the same damn respect I have tried to show each and every one of you and anyone who comes in here, or you get the hell out," Dabi said.

Later, some of the senior staff, the ones who'd been with the bakery for years, quietly confronted her.

"It's about damn time you laid down the law," said Doris, one of Dabi's favourite people. The woman had been with the bakery for almost ten years and was quite content to keep doing what she was doing.

"I hated doing that," Dabi confessed.

"Yeah, I know, sugar, but you had to. This place is yours now, and that means you have to make it yours. Sometimes that means playing the bitch to get things done," Doris soothed.

"If it's any comfort, those of us who know you, like really know you, we're behind you a hundred percent," said Bruce. He'd been with the bakery for just as long as Doris and was very proud of Dabi, or Kid, as he usually called her. "We'll back you with regards to the younger staff."

"Thank you, all of you."

Then Gibbs had brought in Mary Connors of _Connors Construction_.

"Ma'am," said Mary, offering her hand, which Dabi shook, before doing the same to Owen. "Gibbs says you're having problems with your current contractor, something about a blown water heater and being a week behind schedule?"

"And no longer taking my calls after I refused to pay him, as per Dad's advice," said Dabi.

"Good girl," said Mary. "Let's have a look around."

Within an hour, not only had Mary cussed out the other contractor for a cheapskate job and the blown water heater (that should have never happened, had the asshat followed the proper protocols!) she also had a rough plan for a much better apartment layout design that Dabi loved.

Then she'd watched in amusement as Mary made it very plain she liked what she saw in Owen.

"I want his number," said Mary, later when Owen had gotten called away on something.

"I can't give you his private cell number because that would be a violation of privacy, but I can give you his work number," Dabi replied, quickly scribbling the number down. "I use it to text him all the time." She grinned. "Call him my emergency contact."

"I'll make some excuse," Mary vowed. "How does he like his coffee?"

"Hot, black, and strong."

"My kind of guy."

Later, Gibbs quietly said to Dabi, "You're wearing one of Leo's shirts."

"Yeah, I am. Grabbed it off the floor this morning because I was in a bit of a hurry," she replied.

"It doesn't hide the mark on your neck. I take it you resolved that particular problem?"

Dabi just smirked at him and the smirk told him all he needed to know. He leaned close and said quietly, "Get on the Pill, fast."


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

"Out! Out! Out!" Dabi yelled. "I don't care where you go or what you do, but out! Now! Vamoose, scram, beat it, whatever, just go! And if I see you back here before two hours are up, I will kick your sorry ass straight back out the door! Now, git!"

"You're a pain in the ass and there are times I hate you," said Owen, grinning, even as his face went pink. "This is one of them."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. I love you too. Now go!"

Laughing, Owen left Dabi's office, followed by a grinning Mary Connors. She was stopped momentarily by Dabi, who quietly said, "You treat him right, or I will Kung fu your head so far down your ass you'll be wearing your tool belt around your neck instead of your hips. Clear?"

"Perfectly," Mary assured her, eyes wide.

"Good. Scram."

"Scramming," said Mary, hurrying to catch up to her date.

Gibbs stuck his head in the office door. "Finally got Owen to go out with Mary?" he asked.

"After watching them pussy-foot for over a week, yes," Dabi replied.

"Good. She'll be good for him. Have I ever told you about a guy by the name of A.J. Chegwidden?"

"Didn't he give you a hand after that guy from the DOD whatever started going after you?" Dabi asked, trying to remember.

"Richard Parsons, Office of the Inspector General, for the Department of Defence, yes," said Gibbs.

"Okay, what about him?"

Gibbs waggled a finger out the door, and in walked the former Rear Admiral, who was munching on a pastry. Gibbs just smirked. "Sir, this is my daughter, Dabi. Dabi, A.J. Chegwidden."

"Ma'am, you have quite the temper," said A.J., shaking Dabi's hand.

"When it comes to Owen, I have to. He's a former Chief Petty Officer with the Navy, and some of my workers are former Marines my boyfriend brought in on a work-rehab program."

"How's that going?"

"We've had about six guys, not including Owen, come through here. I've kept two, and the others have gone on to other locations and are doing well from what Leo tells me."  
"Good. And your lawyers?" A.J. asked.

Dabi scowled. "Not so good. I may be of legal age, but I have no proof I'm responsible enough to handle such a complex organization like the bakery without screwing things up royally. So they're stalling, hemming, hawing, generally making the legal transition more difficult than it needs to be, especially since the bakery was already half mine before Nana decided to retire."

"How's your staff handling it?"

"Had to crack a few heads and slap a few hands with the junior staff, but the senior staff, the ones who've been here for a while, knew this was going to happen sooner or later. Pop-Pop's death just escalated things, that's all."

A.J. nodded. Gibbs had given him the complete story, including what had happened in Los Angeles and Hawaii. He had to admit, after reading the files and the after-action reports, that the deaf nineteen year-old girl was a gutsy kid. He did not like what he was hearing about the lawyers and decided that, after a careful examination, he would do what he could to help.

"You want to show me around this place?" he asked.

"Start walking and I'll start talking," she replied.

Kranz Bakery wasn't a complex or huge operation, but it was big. Thirty employees that worked in the back, seven that worked in the front, and three delivery drivers. Plus, there was Dabi, Owen, and Leo, and the rehab program that Dabi assisted with. And there were the three cats that kept the rat population down. Mary Connors, who was doing the final work on the renovations and up-grades on the building and apartment after unnecessary delays by the other contractor, not including the hot water tank explosion.

The bakery had been in the family for at least four generations. Dabi was generation number five by right of family, having inherited half of it upon David Sheemo's death, through his legally-binding will.

After the tour, A.J. had made up his mind.

"I'm in. From now on, you deal with me. I will deal with those piss-ass lawyers and get this mess straightened out," he said. "I want Owen's numbers and yours, and I want the names and numbers of the lawyers you are now terminating."

Dabi looked at him, eyes wide. She looked at her father and asked, "And you met him how?"

"He was the top JAG at the office over twelve years ago. Made Rear Admiral before retiring," Gibbs explained. His cell rang; it was Tony, and they had a call-out. "Duty calls," he said, placing a kiss on his daughter's forehead. "Sir," he said, nodding at A.J., before departing.

Half an hour later, Gibbs knew he was going to have to go back and see Dabi, and this time she was not going to be happy with what he had to say.

The call-out NCIS had gotten from the local police was a body at an apartment, one that had been identified as Corporal Zack Kutter. He had been found in his bedroom, the front door unlocked, after locals had called in about a gunshot.

Gibbs studied the neatly written letter that had been found beside the former Marine.

_"Dear World;_

_I've tried to be strong for so long, but this is one Marine who just doesn't have the strength to fight the nightmares anymore, especially when the nightmares are his memories._

_Please don't blame yourself. Instead, let me rest in peace in my uniform, so that when I reach the Gates and The Lord, I may be ready for my final inspection._

_P.S. Please ask Dabi at Kranz Bakery for a slice of her coffee cheesecake for me to take with me, in case I get hungry on the way there. She tried, and for a Marine with too many nightmares, that matters more than anything._"

Tim came up to him, holding a familiar shirt in his gloved hands. "It looks like he worked at Dabi's bakery. Maybe one of the rehab guys."

Gibbs showed him the letter. "No maybe about it."

"This is going to hurt her."

"Yup."

"How are we going to tell her?" Ellie asked, joining them.

"Gently, after notifying Corporal Kutter's family, of course," said Ducky. "Like anyone else, she's going to have questions that I fear we may never have answers to."

Dabi did indeed have questions. "Why didn't he say anything?" she mumbled, reading a copy of the final letter. "I thought he was doing okay."

"Sometimes it's hard for us to talk about these things," said Owen, who had joined her. "It's been months since I was injured in Kuwait, but every now and then, I still have nightmares."

"Marines, especially, are supposed to be tough, and there's this... myth... if you will, that they have to be tough on the inside as well as the outside," Gibbs explained. "When I came home the last time, after being injured and finding out about Shannon and Kelly, I was a wreck, to say the least."

"All military personnel, be it Navy, the Army, the Marines, and even the Coast Guard, we're all supposed to be the best and the strongest and the toughest. But we're also still human, and sometimes we fall into dark places that, no matter how hard we try, we can't get out of," said Owen. "One of my buddies had a sister who was in the Coast Guard. One day she went for a swim and didn't come back. Problem was, she was one of the best swimmers that unit had."

"Why?" Dabi asked.

"The last message he got from her was something about being tired, and just wanting to sleep. He never heard from her again and she was never found," said Owen.

Dabi nodded, feeling numb. "I know he loved the coffee cheesecake. I'll make sure he has some. By the way, final inspection?"

Gibbs and Owen smiled. It was Gibbs who answered. "It's a poem. You can find it on the Net. It's their last inspection, before they face the Big Guy."

Dabi nodded again. "I'll make sure he gets the best coffee cheesecake I've ever made, I promise. He'll have a place on the Memory Wall."

"I'll see to it, Kid," Owen promised.

And Dabi laid her head against her father's shoulder and let the tears come.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

_Four days before:_

Gibbs glanced up at the sight of Owen approaching his desk. The former Navy officer was carrying a file and had a serious look on his face.

"Agent Gibbs, do you have a moment?" he asked.

"Can do. What's up?"

"If I recall correctly, even though I'm no longer officially Navy, I still have the right to request help from NCIS?"

"Yeah, you do. Can't guarantee I'll be able to do much, but I'll do what I can."

Owen handed him the file. "There's a guy coming around the local businesses, trying to buy them up. His name is Ronald Zucker and research says he's a big boy in the real estate investment business. That means big money."

"And Dabi said 'no'," Gibbs guessed.

"Turned him down flat. That was a week ago. Since then, we've had no end of trouble with vandalism and customers being hassled or threatened by a group of guys that are little more than thugs," said Owen. "I'm friendly with the owner of the coffee shop across the street from the bakery; we're one of his suppliers. Ronald Zucker made him the same offer and got the same answer and he's been having the same kind of trouble. The same with several other businesses in the area. We're talking smashed windows, spray painted graffiti, damaged vehicles, you name it. It's like the crime rate in the area has suddenly gone up. Even Mr. Gajani, who owns a fabric import business two doors down from us, has been suddenly having Muslim-related trouble, with racial slurs and shit like that all over his place. His family may have come from Pakistan, but he's been in America for the last three generations. Even his oldest son was in the Army, before he was badly injured by an IED a few months ago."

Gibbs winced. The file that Owen had compiled was very complete. There were witness reports, statements, photographs, the works. "And you think this all has to do with Ronald Zucker?" he asked.

"I'm damn sure of it. Each one of the affected businesses first received an offer from Zucker, and each one of them refused. Dabi isn't completely aware of what's going on because she's focused on the bakery. She doesn't even know I'm here."

An idea was starting to form in Gibbs' head. "I'm going to bring in an agent that Dabi doesn't know. You're going to 'hire' the agent and that agent's job is to get evidence that we can take to court that Ronald Zucker is behind all this."

"Understood," said Owen. "Thank you."

"It may take a while," Gibbs warned him.

"That's fine. As long as it stops, I'll do whatever you need me to do."

_Present:_

"Why are we here?" Agent Dwayne Pride asked, following Gibbs into the bakery.

"Need to let my daughter know what's going on before we head to New Orleans. Want you to meet her," Gibbs explained.

"Your daughter?" Dwayne asked, eyes going wide.

"Long story," said Gibbs, waving greetings at the various bakers he knew.

"Dabi's in the office, and so is Owen and that disgusting Zucker guy," said Doris, flashing Dwayne a playful wink. He responded with a charming smile and Gibbs swore the poor woman was going to melt.

"Damn," said Gibbs, picking up his pace.

"_I said NO! Not interested! Not now, not ever!_" Dabi yelled. "I told you that last time, I'm telling you again: I'm not selling! Set foot on my property again and I'll call the cops on you with charges of trespassing and harassment!"

Dwayne stared at the pretty young red-head and the towering, very angry man beside her. In front of them, holding a briefcase and wearing a fancy suit that he was sure cost more than he made in two months, was a man with a polished hair cut and tidy mustache. The girl bore a very strong resemblance to Gibbs and he spotted the photos on the wall of Gibbs and the girl.

"Your daughter?" he asked Gibbs.

"Yup," said Gibbs.

"You're just a stupid, stupid child, who knows nothing about the real world of business. I eat brats like you for breakfast every day, so if you think taking me to court will make you feel better, go for it. I'll have you out on the streets, whoring yourself just to pay my legal fees by the end of the day," Ronald Zucker snarled.

Gibbs saw the look in Agent Dwayne Pride's eyes.

"Uh-oh," was all he said.

"That's not nice," said Dwayne, smiling.

"Fuck you," Ronald shot back, jabbing a finger at him.

Dwayne glanced at Gibbs, smiled the smile of a shark that had just spotted his prey, and swung.

"Somebody grab a broom and dustpan please! I've got a pile of garbage in my office that needs to go to the bin!" Dabi hollered, tilting her head and eyeing the limp form of Ronald Zucker on her office floor.

"Nice punch," said Owen.

"Thanks," said Dwayne, rubbing his knuckles. "Mouthy little prick." He glanced at Dabi and smiled warmly. "Gibbs says you're his daughter. I'm Agent Dwayne Pride, New Orleans NCIS, but friends call me King."

And Dabi found herself being engulfed in a hug.

After Ronald had been hauled out of the office and unceremoniously dumped in his fancy car, Gibbs did introductions.

"I have to go to New Orleans for a few days with Bishop," he explained. "We've got trouble brewing."

"When don't you?" she asked. "You want a box to go?"

"I know I wouldn't mind," said Dwayne hopefully.

"Bruce! Order up a large travel one!" Owen hollered, sticking his head outside the office door.

"Large travel box coming up!" Bruce yelled back, confirming the order.

"My fair lady, you have got to come to New Orleans," said Dwayne. "These are fabulous, but we've got a few things to teach you. You come my way, look my office up, and I'll make sure you see the best my city has to offer, right down to the crawfish and the gumbo."

"Be good for you and Leo," said Gibbs, smirking. "Speaking of which, where is Lover Boy?"

"At the rehab center, where else?" Dabi asked. "He's got a new one he's working with; lady Marine officer whose convoy took a hit with a roadside IED, if I understood correctly."

Owen, Gibbs, and Dwayne winced.

As they were leaving the office, Dabi signed to Gibbs.

_Crawfish?_

_Smaller version of lobster and very good boiled. It's a specialty down there_, Gibbs explained.

_If I go with Leo, people are going to start asking if we're married._

_With the way you two act, you might as well be._

_Don't give me ideas!_

_Then don't give me a heart attack. I've been in the hospital enough as it is._

_Nah, I'll just do that to Tony. Haven't pulled a fast one on him in a while. I'm over-due._

_I don't want to know._

Dabi just grinned at him.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

"Hi Dad, what's up?" Dabi asked, seeing her father leaning against her desk. His hands were in his pockets and his eyes were hooded.

He gestured for her to come closer and shut the office door. Owen was out and about at the moment.

"I just got word from Vance. Dad, Grandpa Jack, had a stroke in the store and didn't survive," Gibbs said. His face was pale. "He's gone."

Dabi stared at her father, trying to comprehend what he was saying. "Grandpa Jack's gone?" she repeated, trying not to cry.

Gibbs nodded, wrapping an arm around her shoulders. "I have to go to Stillwater for a few days, take care of the store and stuff."

"Not without me, you're not," she said firmly. "Owen can take care of things from here for a few days; we're in a slow period anyway, and Zucker's not much of an issue anymore, especially since A.J. got his claws in him."

Gibbs couldn't help but smirk at that. "Think you can be ready to go in fifteen?" he asked.

"Or less." She opened the door and yelled, "Owen! Office, Red Alert!"

"Red Alert?" Gibbs repeated, not understanding.

"One of our guys is a Star Trek fan. Red Alert is similar to General Quarters, but easier to say," Dabi explained. "Around here it just means we've got a very serious situation and to get here ASAP. Battle stations, basically."

"I like that," said Gibbs.

Owen burst in to the office a moment later. "You yelled, Captain?"

"I have to go to Stillwater for a few days," Dabi explained. "Grandpa Jack just passed away."

"Damn, kid. I'm sorry; I know how much you liked him. You want him on the Wall?" Owen asked.

"Please."

"I'll take care of it," Owen assured her. "Go. I'll keep you posted."

"Thanks. I appreciate it," said Dabi.

_Later:_

Leo had been told and he'd sent his condolences, as well as virtual hugs and kisses. Things would be fine when she got back.

"Starting to wonder if I should make Owen an equal partner in the bakery," Dabi said, watching the scenery go by.

"Wouldn't hurt," said Gibbs. "How's he liking the new apartment?"

"Still can't get over the shock that the place is his."

Renovations on the apartment had created a second apartment, one that was too small for Dabi and Leo. Owen, on the other hand, was in need of a place closer to the bakery, as he was spending nearly an hour traveling each day, just to get to and from the bakery.

That was when Dabi had hit upon the idea to lease the apartment to Owen for a considerably reduced rate. Owen, understandably, had been surprised and pleased upon being offered. He'd accepted, and was getting settled in quite happily. Mary Connors had even helped make sure the apartment was access-friendly for him, in light of the permanent damage to Owen's leg. Dabi wasn't sure how serious things were between her second-in-command and the contractor, but it was interesting to watch.

_Two days later:_

"Are you kidding me?!" Dabi demanded. "I thought that little shit was in jail!"

"He is. I'm going to go see him," said Gibbs.

Gibbs was referring to Alejandro Rivera. A few years prior, he and his sister, Paloma Reynosa, had gone after Gibbs, because Gibbs had shot their father, Pedro Hernandez, a Mexican drug dealer with ties to the Reynosa Cartel, a dangerous Mexican cartel, in retaliation for killing Shannon and Kelly, after Shannon had witnessed Pedro murder a Marine at Camp Pendleton. In the ensuing events, Gibbs and his team had tricked Alejandro in to shooting his sister, killing her. He was now residing in a maximum security facility, where he would be for the rest of his life.

"I'm coming with you!" Dabi said.

"No, you're not," Gibbs shot back. Before Dabi could protest, he held up a warning finger, silencing her. "Alejandro doesn't know about you, and that means the Reynosa Cartel doesn't know about you, and if they don't know about you, they can't go after you the way they tried to go after Dad. You stay away from him; do you understand me?" The look on his face told her loud and clear he was serious. "I know you want your piece of flesh from him, but not this time. Do not, under any circumstances, go near him. Am I clear on that?"

Dabi gulped. "You're serious."

"Very."

She nodded. "I'll stay away. All I ask is that you take a piece out of him for me."

"By the time I'm finished with him, there won't be any pieces left. It just won't be me that does the cutting."

Dabi blinked, trying to comprehend, before saying with a shrug, "The less I know, the better. Have a safe trip. Just be back in time for the funeral."

"I plan on it," he said, before kissing her forehead.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

_Dear Dad;_

_New Orleans is wonderful! Leo and I have landed safely and King was there to greet us, just as promised. The first thing he did was feed us, which was a good thing, because both Leo and I were starving. Crawfish gumbo, fresh-baked biscuits, strawberry angel food cake with real whipped cream, and iced tea made the traditional way. I'm going to have a waistline problem when I get back if this keeps up._

_Our home-away-from-home for the next few days is an old three-story building just outside of the French Quarter. It's a B&B, just like King promised, but it was built in the 1800's. It was affected by Hurricane Katrina but has since been carefully and lovingly restored. It's a beautiful building, as you can see by the pics, and is apparently one of the local hidden gems. Seems King knows the owners after helping one of the sons get out of a jam not of his doing. 12 bedrooms, gorgeous kitchen, a claw foot bathtub I want to bring home in the worst way, fabulous 4-poster bed with hand-carved wooden posts, even a nice little garden and fountain and library and dining area. The exposed brick and wooden beams scream history. Fran would be in Heaven here. A place this old has got to have some history and the fun will be finding it. I'll keep you posted on that._

_In the mean time, it seems King is going to be playing tour guide for us tomorrow. He's promised to introduce us to the other two agents of his team, Chris Lasalle and Merri Brody, as well as stop by a church so I can send Pop-Pop a prayer of thanks for the trust fund._

_Neither Leo nor I can still believe it. $25K for play money that's been accumulating interest for over nineteen years and that got "lost" in the legal shuffle. I hope A.J. liked the bonus he got for finding that!_

_In the mean time, I'm going to sign off here and go do some exploring. Be safe and let everyone know we're safe and sound._

_Love you lots;_

_Dabi_

_Dear Dad;_

_Crayfish, crawdads, and crawfish are the same thing; small shrimp-like things with nasty pincers and taste excellent when boiled, which was payback for the one that nailed me!_

_Yup, Leo and I went crayfish fishing with King. That was lunch. Yes, stupid pictures are included, reluctantly! _

_We're supposed to go on a tour of a local cemetery later tonight, a haunting tour I believe. I promised Abby I would go on at least one of those things and take plenty of pics._

_Our hosts, Mr. and Mrs. Serville, are wonderfully sweet people. They are very proud of their home and its history._

_The place, a mansion of sorts, was built around 1835, when the cotton industry was seriously starting to get crazy in New Orleans. What made New Orleans so special was that it was both a sea port and a river port and that meant more goods, especially cotton, could be transported further and faster._

_The building still has red terracotta roof tiles, replaced over the years when damaged, and the original wrought iron gates that are at the front of the place. The marble columns in the front are also original and so is much of the building, replaced or repaired when needed, like after Hurricane Katrina._

_Mrs. Serville showed me a big book that contained the history of the house and the original family. I'm almost terrified to look at it, looking as fragile as it does. I did, however, manage to get a few real Southern recipes out of her, including one for corn bread that I'm itching to try._

_Supper time. I'll write again, promise._

_Love you lots;_

_Dabi_

_Dear Dad;_

_Something funny happened to Leo while I was out grabbing bakery treats for our hosts this morning. He was still asleep when I went out and didn't know I had gone out. He claims he felt someone get in to bed with him and start petting him. Thinking it was me, he turned over to say hello, but there was no one there. He says he heard a giggle and smelled a perfume he knows I don't wear. Going to chat with our hosts about that._

_Post Script;_

_When we asked Mr. and Mrs. Serville about the earlier petting incident, (or Frank and Laura, as they prefer to be called) they admitted there had been numerous reports of men being groped by unseen hands. Seems there was a maid there at one point, who loved men and men loved her. One fellow in particular, loved her to death._

_Dad, she died over a hundred freaking years ago! Just what we need; an amorous ghost!  
According to Laura, even married men aren't off-limits to Annabelle, as the maid is known by. She will, however, leave them alone when asked or told off, but warned me that the last woman who rudely told her off, got a vase chucked at her. Ouch._

_Did I ask Annabella to leave Leo alone? I felt kind of stupid talking to an empty room, but yes, I did. I told her Leo was mine and while I could fully appreciate why she had felt him up, she needed to keep her hands, dead or not, to herself._

_Hopefully she got the message across._

_Love you lots;_

_Dabi_

_Dear Dad;_

_Thanks for warning me about Eric. He did contact me and I tore a strip off of him. He wanted to meet for coffee and I told him I was in New Orleans with Leo, my live-in boyfriend and (I lied here) in-talks common-in-law husband. He claimed I was bluffing, that I was too young, and that Nana would never allow it. Wanna bet?_

_Anyway, the gist of it was he wanted me to give "us" another try and I flatly refused. I told him that I loved Leo very, very much, that we were lovers, and that Leo had helped me pick up the pieces of my shattered heart and soul when he'd turned his back on me and left me. He couldn't handle me when I was at my worst, when I needed him the most, and now he wants me back? Not a chance in Heaven or Hell. Or, to quote Laura, he ain't got the good sense God gave a goose and he can kiss my go-to-hell._

_I'm starting to think I need a dictionary to be able to translate half of these Southern sayings!_

_Told Eric to stay the hell away from me and mine, or he'd find a bullet in his ass, and I'm not saying who by. Hopefully that'll get the message across that there is no "us" and it's well and truly over._

_Love you lots; _

_Dabi_

_Dear Dad;_

_So Leo and I went on a ghost tour today and let me tell you, I'm seriously freaked out right now._

_We were at one of the plantation mansions and were touring the place (check out the attached pics) when I got separated from the group. Found myself in the garden and was having trouble finding my way back, when this guy in a light-coloured suit with red bow tie, appeared. He was a bit shorter than me, had a neatly trimmed beard and moustache and a hat on his head._

_"Well, aren't you a tall glass o' water, darlin'" I think he said. "Y'be lookin' a little lost there. May I assist you?"_

_Thinking he was one of the tour actors, I admitted to him I was lost and looking for my group._

_"Why sure thing, purty darlin'. They went thataways."_

_I thanked him and he said, "Always happy to help a lady as fine as you, ma'am." He even tipped his hat at me._

_Here's the problem, Dad; I heard him in my head! Clearly as I can see my laptop, I swear! And when I turned back around, he was gone!_

_I caught up to Leo and the others but nearly had a heart attack when I saw a painting in the main library. It was the gent I had just spoken to, and his name was Christopher Cadwell. Here's the problem; he was the original owner of the plantation and died in 1905!  
Just before we left, I looked back and I swear I saw him again. I know this is going to sound crazy, but I swear I heard him in my head and I swear I heard him say, "Hurry on back now y'all."_

_I asked our tour guide about him and she admitted Christopher Cadwell had been very much the Southern gentleman. According to the stories circulating, he had loved life, his home, and his family, and was apparently in no hurry to leave. Obviously not! As for him showing up and helping me, that didn't surprise our guide; Cadwell had been a gentleman and as such followed a certain code of honour and respect._

_Believe me, I am still seriously, way beyond, creeped out, but at the same time thankful for his help._

_Yikes!_

_Love you lots;_

_Dabi_

_Dad;_

_King will be sending you a report, but please, please, PLEASE don't freak out. Both Leo and I are okay, I swear, and the only trouble there's going to be are for the mugger and King and his people as they work the case. Maybe even for the New Orleans PD._

_Let me start at the beginning. Leo and I were coming out of one of the local restaurants and were heading back to the B&B when this ugly-looking guy stepped out of the shadows and demanded our money and goods. To quote Frank, the guy was so ass-ugly, he didn't just get hit with the ugly stick, he got whopped by the whole forest. Anyway, he had a knife and, training or not, we weren't about to argue with him._

_Before we could do what he said, this guy stepped out of the shadows and stared at the mugger. I'll tell you, this guy looked like he'd had the crap beaten out of him, and then some. The funny thing is, the mugger went totally freak-o when he saw this guy, saying something about having stuck a stick in him. He really freaked out and took off running._

_The guy, our new hero, turned to walk away and Leo called out to him, wanting to help and thank him. I don't think the guy answered, so we followed him. I used my cell to take a pic of him (attached) for identification later, and even got a shot of a nearby clock, for time identification._

_Well, we found him about half a block away, almost hidden in an alley. He was face down on the ground, curled up, and wearing stained shirt and jeans. Leo checked on him and we realized the guy was dead. We wound up calling King when we found his wallet nearby and discovered a USMC identification card. Yup, he was a Marine; Corporal Sheldon Flitwick._

_King brought in Chris and Merri, and their medical examiner, Dr. Wade, as well as the local PD. We gave a statement and description of the would-be mugger, and it turned out this guy had struck before. When we repeated what the mugger had said to the Marine, a lot of eyebrows went up. Dr. Wade was able to give preliminary confirmation that Corporal Flitwick had died from exsanguination as a result of a stab wound to the stomach. He had also been severely beaten around the head with a nearby piece of wood._

_Here's the problem, Dad. According to Dr. Wade, Corporal Flitwick had died at least three to three and a half hours BEFORE Leo and I had seen or found him!_

_When I showed King the pictures I'd taken, he had me send them to his e-mail so he could blow it up on his laptop that he had with him._

_Dad, I swear on my life Leo and I followed Corporal Flitwick to where we found him. We're both stone-cold sober and as clean as a nun's you-know-what on a Sunday. The problem is, what showed up on the computer was not what Leo and I saw!_

_When we asked King and Chris what the hell had happened (Merri was too busy trying to get her mouth up off the ground) they just shrugged and smiled._

_Chris said, "This is New Orleans. Crazy spirit stuff happens all the time."_

_"Maybe Corporal Flitwick couldn't stop the guy that killed him from killing him, but he could try and stop him from hurting someone else again," King suggested._

_"Which would be a typical Marine thing to do," said Leo._

_Yup. I just hope he can find some peace now..._

_Anyway, as I said, Leo and I are both okay, just rattled. Hopefully the PD will catch this mangy prick before someone else gets hurt again._

_Love you lots;_

_Dabi_

_Washington, D.C._

Gibbs stared at his computer monitor, not sure what to think. The photo in question showed Leo walking behind what looked like a tall, whitish blur.

He and his team had just gotten back from a case in Annapolis and he was now catching up on his e-mails.

"McGee, take a look at this and tell me what you think," said Gibbs, throwing the picture on to the plasma.

"Looks like a camera malfunction to me," said Tim. "From Dabi?"

"Apparently that's supposed to be the ghost of Corporal Flitwick, who was murdered by a mugger. Said mugger tried to go after Dabi and Leo three and a half hours later, and when Leo tried to thank the Marine, he led them to his body," said Gibbs. "King says that where Corporal Flitwick was found was not a heavily trafficked area and would not likely have been found for at least a day or two, if it hadn't been for Dabi and Leo." He rubbed his face tiredly, ignoring the incredulous looks his agents, all three of them, were giving him.

"Got any more?" Ellie asked hopefully.

"Just these," said Gibbs, throwing up the other pictures.

When they saw the photos of Dabi and the crayfish, Tony especially, couldn't stop laughing.

"That gives me the perfect idea!" he cackled.

"You'd have to get past Owen first," Tim warned him.

"I am a Special Agent, McGeek," Tony shot back. "If I can't get past a Navy guy with a limp, then my name is not Anthony Edward DiNozzo!"

"Your name is going to be Mud if Owen catches you," Gibbs warned.

"That would be funny to watch," Ellie said, grinning mischievously.

"I'll get the camera," said Tim.

When Ducky saw the pictures, all he could do was laugh and say, "That poor, dear child. She is very much a Gibbs; finding trouble even when she's not looking."

_The next day;_

Leo stuck his head in the dining room, hearing Dabi howling with laughter. She had her laptop open and tears were rolling down her face.

He tapped her on the shoulder and signed a question mark. She turned the screen towards him and pressed the "_play_" button.

It was Tim and it was dark. Tim held up a sign.

"_Tony heard about the crayfish incident and decided to play a trick on you. We warned him..._"

Then Owen appeared with his own sign. "_Nobody messes with my bakery or my boss_."

The video switched to a night-time view of Tony, dressed in black with a black backpack, trying to sneak up the back stairs to Dabi and Leo's apartment. He got to the door, unlocked it, entered, and apparently chaos ensued, because a moment later Tony reappeared, soaking wet and covered in flour.

A second later, a look of horror crossed Tony's face and he looked down the hall. The hidden camera followed his view to see a very large, very angry butterscotch and white cat with his tail twitching dangerously. The cat appeared to have a large moustache on his face.

"_Nice kitty,_" Tony clearly said, starting to back away. Then he ran, with the cat in hot pursuit. Words appeared on the screen.

"_Ouch! Ow! Nice kitty! Get your claws out of my ass! Ow! No biting! No, no, not the front! Not the front! (Long scream of male agony)_"

Tim appeared again, with more signs, next to Owen, who was proudly holding the happy cat.

"_Meet the Admiral. Thanks to Nowzad, Owen was able to bring him home from Kuwait. He just left his mark on Tony. Permanently. Let's see what happens tomorrow..._"

The view switched to the inside of NCIS, from the viewpoint of Tim's desk. Ellie, grinning, after waving cheerfully, held up a sign.

"_Good morning! Tony isn't in yet, but Security just said he's on his way up._"

Tim held up his own sign, a wide grin on his face. "_This should be good..._"

Both went back to their desks, acting as everything was normal.

Gibbs appeared with his morning coffee and went to his desk.

Tony appeared a moment later, limping badly and wincing for every step he took. He sat down at his desk gingerly.

Just like before, words appeared on the bottom of the screen.

Tim: _You okay?_

Tony: _I'm fine, McDork. I slipped last night._

Ellie: _Have you seen a doctor? Maybe even Ducky? A fall could be very serious_.

Tony: (glaring) _I landed on my ass, not my head, thank you very much, probie._

Gibbs (getting off the phone): _Gear up. We've got a dead sailor._

Tony: (groans visibly)

Gibbs: (ignores him) _Need to stop by the bakery on the way back and take some measurements for the Admiral's new cat tree._

Tony: (visibly pales)

Gibbs: _Cat caught your tongue, DiNozzo?_

Tony: (mutters) _More like my crotch._

Gibbs: _What was that?_

Tony (tight, fake smile on face): _Nothing, boss. Sorry._

Tim: (mouths quietly) _Serves you right._

Tony: (silently, eyes wide) _You know?_ (Both Ellie and Tim nod, grinning widely). _Gibbs?_

Tim: (mouths) _Not yet..._

Tony: (mouths, a look of panic on his face)_ How much is this going to cost me?_

Screen fades to black as both Ellie and Tim smile widely at him.

A title card appeared, with the head of a panicked-looking Tony.

"_Thank you for watching. This video has been a production of the NCIS AT&E Team. Tune in next week for more hilarious videos of..._

_LET'S GET DINZOZZO!_"

Author's Note: Nowzad is an actual animal rescue organization and registered charity with the British government, that helps save hundreds of dogs and cats in Afghanistan and surrounding area. For more information, check them out on Facebook or type in "Nowzad" in your search engine.


End file.
